crystalsagafandomcom-20200223-history
Fruit System
Introduction Celebrating Crystal Saga’s second year anniversary, we’ve got the all-new fruit system! Think of it as the Astral system in Wartune or Dragon Orbs in Dragon Pals. With the fruit system, you may spend just Gold or Crystals + Gold. You may conduct Gold Fruit Collection 10 times per day, while Crystal Fruit Collection may be conducted 50 times per day. With every attempt, you have a chance to unlock higher level trees. Higher level trees will offer higher level and more powerful fruits. When failing to unlock a higher level tree, the fruit tree progress will be reset. To open up the fruit panel, simply click the Fruits button located just above the Inventory button on the toolbar. See below for more details. Fruit Values Bold italic fruit do not have a level. Gold Fruit Collection Bold italic fruit do not have a level. Normal fruits are obtained through the Gold Fruit Collection, which must then be synthesized with various other items to synthesize a Sacred Fruit. Sacred Fruits, when applied, will improve your character stats, with different Sacred Fruits offering different stats. To successfully synthesize a Sacred Fruit, you must have the following items: 1. Corresponding Fruit – Collected from trees. 15 types available. 2. Corresponding Sacred Fruit Formula – Dropped by dungeon bosses (Lvl 30+, all modes). 15 types available, one for each fruit type. Hover over this item to show what items are required for synthesis. Use Case – Getting stats with only gold 1. Open the tree interface (above inventory on bottom bar) 2. Click the highest tree which is lit up, continue this process until you have used up all 10 charges, or as much money as you would like to use. 3. Consult the recipes below, and afk in the appropriate area until you have the materials to make the fruit you need. 4. This will be some item x10 (from regular mobs) and a crystal vial (from elite in same area). 5. Consult the chart and get the right recipe from a dungeon of the appropriate level. 6. Click the recipe when you have it, and it should combine the item and allow you to get the stat specified by the fruit. 7. Repeat. Dungeon Locations for Fruit Components by Location Corresponding Bottle – Dropped by elite monsters in the wild. 5 types available, one for each fruit level/quality. Wilderness Item – Dropped by regular monsters in the wild. Differs for each fruit type, however a quantity of 10 for this item is required. '''Bold '''means only drops from elites. Formula by Fruit and Level Non-Level Fruits Too complex for you? You may also spend Crystals + Gold for a chance on receiving just a Sacred Fruit. See below for more details. Crystal Fruit Collection Crystal fruit simply require clicking once thye are obtained from the tree. no recipe, materials, or bottles required! Notes- Tree of Energy: Drops Green Fruit or Ancient Tree Essence Tree of War: Drops Green Fruit, Blue Fruit or Ancient Tree Essence Tree of Life: Drops Green Fruit, Blue Fruit, Yellow Fruit or Ancient Tree Essence Tree of Ancients: Drops Green Fruit, Blue Fruit, Yellow Fruit or Purple Fruits Tree of Eternal: Drops Blue Fruit, Yellow Fruit, Purple Fruit or Orange Fruit Purification Bottle – Required for Lvl 1 (Green) Sacred Fruits Magic Bottle – Required for Lvl 2 (Blue) Sacred Fruits Crystal Bottle – Required for Lvl 3 (Yellow) Sacred Fruits Celestial Bottle – Required for Lvl 4 (Purple) Sacred Fruits Holy Bottle – Required for Lvl 5 (Orange) Sacred Fruits Tree of Energy: Drops Sacred Green Fruit or Ancient Tree Essence Tree of War: Drops Sacred Green Fruit, Sacred Blue Fruit or Ancient Tree Essence Tree of Life: Drops Sacred Green Fruit, Sacred Blue Fruit or Sacred Yellow Fruit Tree of Ancients: Drops Sacred Blue Fruit, Sacred Yellow Fruit or Sacred Purple Fruit Tree of Eternal: Drops Sacred Yellow Fruit, Sacred Purple Fruit or Sacred Orange Fruit Looking for just the good stuff? You may automatically summon the fourth tree, the Tree of Ancients, for 90 Crystal. Upon obtaining all required items, simply double-click the Sacred Fruit Formula to synthesize the Sacred Fruit. Synthesis success rate is 100%. A maximum of 15 Sacred Fruits can be applied on your character per day. Regular Fruits, Sacred Fruits, formulas, bottles, and components cannot be traded. Ancient Tree Essence is obtained when failing to receive a fruit. They may be sold to vendors for 15 Silver a piece. Category:Player Category:Game Mechanics